


Babe, go back to bed

by RinRin24



Series: 100 ways to say 'I Love You' [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 98, Fluff, M/M, Regrets spin-off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 10:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12629280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin24/pseuds/RinRin24
Summary: What happens when you stay out in cold for too long? That's right, you get sick.And now your boyfriend has to take care of your sick little ass.





	Babe, go back to bed

**Author's Note:**

> Day 98 - 'Here, drink this. It'll make you feel better."  
> Based on [this tumblr post.](http://p0ck3tf0x.tumblr.com/post/98502010026/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you)

Taeyong knew this was going to happen. He was sure that Yuta will get sick in the moment his set his foot out of their room that night. 

So he wasn't even surprised when Yuta started coughing like a 70-year-old chainsmoker one morning. Neither was he surprised by that he had high fever and couldn't breath through his nose. 

He was surprised by how hard it was to keep Yuta in bed and get him to stay home with him. It was one of Taeyong's rare day-offs at work, so now he could take care of Yuta, but the younger was dead-set on going to work. 

Since Yuta was an omega, he had an even shorter list of works that he could do without any degree, like Taeyong did. But a few families wanted their kids to learn Japanese and they hired Yuta as a teacher for their kids. Since Yuta had a reference as a "tutor" of Jisung's and Japanese teacher for basically all kids in their house, it wasn't hard for them to convince the worried mothers of the children. 

But like this, there was no way he could do his job right.  
"Babe, go back to bed" Taeyong said, taking Yuta's elbow into his hand. Yuta had a mask covering his face, but his eyes were shining with fever. 

"But I..." Yuta was ready to protest, but Taeyong quickly cut him off. 

"No buts. Go back to bed. If you go to work like this, you'll infect somebody" he said and reached to Yuta's forehead. The omega was burning up. "I'll call Mrs. Kim up, you lie back down, alright?"

Yuta looked at him for a moment, tears swelling up in his eyes. For a moment Taeyong couldn't decide if it was because Yuta couldn't go to work or because of the sickness. Probably both. 

"Alright" Yuta said quietly as he pulled off the beanie he already had on his head. "Sorry..." He murmured as he slowly toed off his shoes. 

"It's alright" Taeyong muttered, pressing a kiss onto the hot forehead. "Now go back. I'll join you soon" he said and went to the kitchen while Yuta made his way back to their bedroom. 

Taeyong quickly called the parents, then made a hot tea which he placed the medicine into. He knew that it had bad taste normally, so he put a lot of honey into it to supress the bitterness. 

By the time he got to their room, Yuta was already bundled up in blankets, the mask still covering his face, so only his eyes and his hair could be seen. 

"Hey" he greeted the omega softly, making Yuta look at him. 

"Hi" Yuta murmured lowly as he watched Taeyong closing the door with one hand as he had the mug in the other. 

Taeyong smiled at his mate, as he made his way to the bed and held the mug out for Yuta to take.  
"Here, drink this. It'll make you feel better" he said. "But be careful, it's still hot as hell" he said. 

Yuta pulled his hands out and took the mug after he pulled his mask down. 

"Thanks" he said softly. His throat hurt like hell.

"Give the mask here" Taeyong said and reached to take the mask off of Yuta. 

"But you'll get sick if I take it down for long" Yuta muttered before blowing the tea a little. 

Taeyong smiled lovingly at him.  
"I'm an alpha, my immune system is much stronger than yours" he said, causing Yuta to grimace. 

"Fuck you. Alpha's have everything easier" he said, but still snuggled closer to Taeyong when the alpha sat next to him on the bed, making his way under the blankets. 

"Suck it up, love. Life isn't fair" Taeyong smiled and pressed a kiss onto Yuta's brown locks.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a comment after yourself so I'll know your thoughts. 
> 
> Talk to me on twitter: [Rinrin2442](https://twitter.com/Rinrin2442)


End file.
